1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of vehicle tires, and to the particular field of accessories for vehicle tires.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
the dangers of mis-inflated automobile tires are well documented. Mis-inflated automobile tires are not only dangerous, they can be wasteful of fuel and may adversely affect the wear of the tire.
Manufactures, both vehicle manufacturers and tire manufacturers, generally publish recommended tire pressures. It is up to the vehicle operator to be sure that the tires of the vehicle are inflated to the recommended pressures.
Since tire pressures change according to driving conditions, it is unwise, or at worst dangerous, to ignore tire pressure. Manufacturers generally recommend that tire pressure be checked periodically, and before, during and after unusual driving conditions are encountered.
Checking tire pressure generally requires a person to pull into a station that dispenses air for tires, remove a valve stem cover, apply a pressure gauge to the tire to take a pressure reading, remove the gauge, connect an air hose to the tire, pump air into the tire, remove the air hose, re-connect the pressure gauge to the tire to be sure the tire air pressure is proper, and repeat this process until the tire air pressure is proper, then repeat the process for each tire of the vehicle. Even if the air dispenser includes a system that shuts off when a pre-set pressure is reached, in order to be accurate, the tire pressure should be checked with a gauge.
This procedure is time consuming, onerous and inconvenient. Accordingly, many people simply ignore the pressure of the tires of their vehicle, and/or wait for a general vehicle service which will check the tires as part of the overall service. As discussed above, failing to properly monitor tire pressure is undesirable.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can quickly, efficiently and easily maintain vehicle tire pressure.
There is a further need for a device that can remind a vehicle owner to check the pressure of the vehicle tires.
One problem encountered by many people is the paucity of air dispensing stations. Thus, even if a vehicle owner desires to maintain proper vehicle tire pressure, it is often difficult for that owner to find a station that dispenses air. Still further, some stations charge for air used for vehicle tires. Both of these situations mitigate against proper tire maintenance, even when a vehicle owner desires to effect proper tire maintenance.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can maintain vehicle tires at a desired inflation pressure and which is readily available to a vehicle owner when and where it is needed.
A further problem which exacerbates many of the above-mentioned problems is created by the design of presently-available tire inflation systems. These systems are often set up for right-handed individuals. A left-handed individual may find it somewhat cumbersome to use many presently-available systems. This may further discourage that person from properly maintaining the tire pressure of the tires of his or her vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can maintain vehicle tires at a desired inflation pressure and which is readily usable by either a right-handed individual or a left-handed individual.
Some vehicle owners do not feel they always have the time to check the inflation pressure of the tires on their vehicle when they stop at a service station during a workday. Thus, these owners often forego checking tire pressure until another visit, which often is also considered inconvenient. Because of this, many tires are not properly monitored.
However, some vehicle owners may feel they have the time to check tire pressure on the way home form work or at night when they do not feel the press of time which is felt during the workday. This presents a drawback because many air dispensing stations are located in low light areas. This will make it difficult to see the tire valve and read the air pressure gauge.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can maintain vehicle tires at a desired inflation pressure and which is readily usable under low light conditions.